


she's good

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eating Disorders, F/F, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: It’d been a week since the last time Mina came to see her.





	she's good

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a loose self projection that I thought of this morning and i haven't posted in a hot minute so  
> PLEASE read the tags. they are warnings.

It’d been a week since the last time Mina came to see her.

Technically, it’d been 9 days and Jihyo’s getting anxious and jittery. Her roommate, Jeongyeon tells her it’s for the best, really. Mina’s done nothing good for her and only makes things worse in the long run. “There’s a reason you shouldn’t let a literal blood sucker into your house.”

“It’s not like that,” Jihyo protested across the diner table. She hadn’t left her room in the past 7 days and this was the first time she had a full lunch in a while, thanks to Jeongyeon who had to literally drag her out of their apartment. It was hard to leave. She wanted to be there in case Mina came. “Mina isn’t just a ‘blood sucker’. She takes care of me. She has no choi-”

“I know, I know,” Jeongyeon sighed. “‘She has no choice. She wouldn’t do this if she didn’t have to.’ I know, Jihyo. Just... please stop looking at the clock and eat. I’m treating you to lunch, be considerate.”

Jihyo blinked. She hadn’t realized that she was watching the time and hadn’t so much looked at Jeongyeon at all. “I’m sorry. I just want to get home. In case she’s there, you know. She can’t go this long without me.”

Her roommate doesn’t say anything, just looks at her with unreadable eyes.

\--

Jihyo knew that when she retired to her room at night, Jeongyeon would lock the door twice over to make sure Mina couldn’t get in. 

It was rude. How many times does Jihyo have to explain that Mina could literally die without her? Why would she think that locking her out was a good idea? 

That didn’t matter though. Mina was strong and could come into her window, climbing up the building to the second floor and pry open the glass with ease. Jihyo sat on her bed every night and waited patiently for her to come in. Sometimes she didn’t. 

Sometimes she did.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Mina said every time she came into Jihyo’s room, moonlight reflecting off of her pale skin. She was beautiful. “I’m really sorry.”

Jihyo smiled and exhaled in relief. “Don’t apologize. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Mina closed the window and made her way over to Jihyo’s bed in one, swift movement. She was always captivating to watch, something not human moving in a human body. Power that Jihyo could never understand but can’t help but want to be close to. Her entire body relaxed as Mina sat next to her.

“I’m really sorry, Jihyo,” Mina repeated. “I shouldn’t have left you so long.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”

“Jeongyeon locked the door. I wasn’t able to come in.”

“I know.”

“I had to go to someone else for a while. You understand, right?”

Jihyo’s heart clenched. “I-I understand. I left the window open for you every night… next time I’ll just unlock the door after her.”

Mina looked at her pitifully and Jihyo wanted to cry. It wasn’t fair that Mina had to suffer from locked doors and an unquenchable thirst. She should have done more to help her, she shouldn’t have let Jeongyeon lock the doors, then Mina wouldn’t have had to find another source. Then she wouldn’t have been gone for so long.

“I’ve missed you,” Mina said, pulling in Jihyo close and brushing aside her wavy brown hair away from her neck. “You really are special to me, Jihyo.”

Jihyo couldn’t help but melt into Mina’s hold. She had that kind of effect on her. Whenever Mina touched her skin, she’d turn into putty that Mina could hold and use in whatever way she wanted. If it were anyone else, it would be dangerous and scary to have literally no control over her body.

But it was Mina, and Mina was good and she loved Jihyo. 

The feeling of teeth piercing through the skin of Jihyo’s neck was like a final release of pressure. Jihyo wanted to moan from how freeing it felt; how much she had missed Mina’s mouth sucking blood from out of her body. She knew that she was helping Mina because her grip would get much tighter from the fresh wave of strength that came from feeding.

Mina wouldn’t just take, though. That’s what Jeongyeon didn’t understand.

Her hands would caress Jihyo’s body as she fed, pushing Jihyo down into the sheets and touching her gently. It was always weird. Feeling the blood try and rush downward only to be pulled in the other direction from Mina’s sucking. It made her body tremble in a way no one else could do for her. Mina was good, and she knew how to take care of Jihyo.

When Mina finished, she’d make Jihyo come over and over again and it felt so good even though she would be lightheaded from the significant loss of blood. It would take a while for her body to replace it all and Mina had been a little greedy and taken more than she should have, but it had been 9 days. Jihyo could understand. Even if she would have to miss classes for a day.

Mina swiped a thumb over her wet lips. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing,” Jihyo mumbled. “I shouldn’t have let you go so long without me.”

She knew her voice was weak and it hurt a little to talk. Jihyo would be like this for a while; stuck to her bed until she had enough blood to move without getting dizzy. Mina would leave behind snacks and water to help her recover. She wouldn’t do that if she wasn’t good.

“I’ll be back in a few days,” Mina said as she lifted open the window to retreat. “Sleep well, Jihyo.”

Once Mina had left, it was easy to slide into sleep. She would be back soon, she would always come back.

\--

Her alarm had already went off twice the next morning, but she couldn’t gather enough strength to get out of bed.

Mina had really did a number on Jihyo the night before, but it felt nice. They needed each other, and this was one of the necessary consequences that Jihyo had to deal with. It couldn’t be helped.

Jeongyeon had made her way into her room once she realized Jihyo wasn’t up yet. 

“Wake up, or you’ll be la-” Her roommate cut her sentence short after getting a full observation of the state Jihyo was in.

Jihyo knew that she probably looked paler than normal, and usually her hair would be a tangled mess after Mina finished with her. Also they had forgotten to close the window when she left. A stupid mistake.

Jeongyeon didn’t say anything else, just closed the glass and picked up papers that had been blown across the room from the wind.

“Please don’t be mad at her,” Jihyo mumbled. She struggled to get her voice to an audible level. “She needed me and I-”  
“I’m not mad at her,” Jeongyeon snorted bitterly. “She’s a vampire. Not human. Not capable of remorse or thinking of literally anything else besides being a parasite. She can’t help it.”

Jihyo’s vision grew blurry and it was hard to tell if she was crying or if the loss of blood was too much for this conversation. Possibly both. “Mina isn’t like that. She doesn’t want to hurt me. You don’t know anything, Jeongyeon.”

“No, I guess not.” Her roommate sighed and looked at her defeatedly. “I’ve tried Jihyo. I really have.” 

She stacked the papers neatly on Jihyo’s desk and left quietly, leaving her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @ jeongsamour   
> i'm always open to talk


End file.
